The Clockwork Angel ending my way
by PureClary
Summary: This is the way I would've ended Clockwork Angel, SPOILER WARNING. Rated teen for upcoming chapters.


Disclaimer: I do not own The Infernal Devices or any of the characters. Thank you Cassandra Clare

Be wary if you have not read Clockwork Angel and do no wish to spoil the splendid story it is I advice that you stop ready.

Tessa Gray had just learned that her brother, her darling brother she spent her whole life looking up to, loving, enjoying life with, was in fact spiteful of her.  
He had said she was his sister, he had said that she was an it. She felt her whole life crumbling before her, the ability to see reality was washed away, all she saw was the moment in her life when her brother and her had shared in perfect oblivious happiness. She remembered all the moments they had laughed together, all the times they had danced in the small apartment enjoying the amazing comfort of eachothers warm embraces. Her brother was all she had left, the only person in the world that she had any ties to. Of course the Shadowhunters had been more than kind to her, rather SOME of the shadowhunters had been. But she still couldn't help but notice that she still felt no real ties to anyone here, she was an orphan in every since of the word. When Charlotte had told her the good news, that she would be staying at the institute she wanted nothing more than to run to Will, to tell him that she was here to stay, she hoped he'd be happy, had the whole conversation playing in her head. I'd run up to the attic, he'd turn around with a smirk on his face and I'd tell him. Will would be happy, he would wrap me in a warm embrace and remark how joyous the moment was. But as I threw the door to the attic open and gaze upon William, his shoulders were arched in a way that said "leave". I let my eyes travel across his back the way his muscle's could show hard and strong through his white mourning ensamble.

"Will, I-" but she was cut off and Will turned around and was in front of her in what seemed like an insanely fast manor. He had his finger against her lip and he shushed her ever so gently. "Tessa I've been waiting for you since I returned, I knew you couldn't stay away" Will said while his lip quirked upwards in the way he was so fond of. She looked into his bright blue eyes, they were lighter now then when she had seen him earilier when they were stormy blue. Now his eyes showed a flicker of emotion, perhaps passion lying some where in the corner of reach. Tessa was enchanted by Will, his beauty was enticing, but his secrets, his past, and the sparks she felt when their eyes met were enough to keep her comming back for more.

"I rather thought you'd be here sooner, what my dear Tess is it that detained you?" he asked this in an emotionless tone almost as if he expected her to tell him that the weather was calm, something simple that he already knew. Tessa bit her lip at his use of his nickname for her, she felt the blush creeping up her face as she looked down and into his eyes once again. "I was reading and Charlotte told me the most exciting news." She looked up at him every bit of her excitement clearly presented in her eyes as Will's gaze only meandered down from her eyes to her lips, he let them travel to her collarbone for a moment and a tad bit...  
"William Herondale how dare you look at me in such a manor, that is no way for a gentlemen to regaurd a lady!" Tessa said in mock sincerty, only holding it together long enough to finish the sentence before laughing amost hysterically while she fell to the floor. She left a shocked Will looking down at her trying to figure out if she was infact out of her mind. "I see, my most sincere apologies my Lady Tess, for I did not know what I was doing, it should be a sin to be as beautiful as you" he exclaimed with mock shame, slowly shaking his tilted head from side to side snickering to himself. He kneeled in front of Tessa taking her hand in his "My dearest Tessa I have been gazing your beauty from afar long enough" as he gently leaned in only inches from her face, and stopped looking into her eyes. He was waiting, waiting for her to close that gap, to make the decision, to give herself to Will.

As I said, I only wanted to write it how I wish things would've happened, or at least close to this, however since there are more books to come from Cassanda Clare with this series I suppose it is only the first book and there shall be more chances are romance to come.

PureClary 


End file.
